


Sleeping Beauty

by KawaiiBxmbi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiBxmbi/pseuds/KawaiiBxmbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was a prince, cursed to an eternal sleep. Only to be awoken by true loves kiss. </p><p>But his prince, never came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a dark twist to the sleeping beauty tale.  
> More so, life like than fantasy and very very dark.

There once was a prince, cured to an eternal sleep. Only to be awoken by true loves kiss. 

But his prince, never came.


End file.
